


A Touch in the Dark

by InuKago



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Male/Male, Multi, Oikawa - Freeform, Romance, to the top
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKago/pseuds/InuKago
Summary: Tooru Oikawa was never one to let those around him have their way but after Kieran Mina sauntered his way into the Aoba Johsai captain's life this seems to change. Five years have passed since Tooru has become the setter for Club Althetico San Juan and the five year volleyball team reunion game looms around the corner.But something even darker seems to loom around the corner for Tooru.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Tooru Oikawa/Kieran Mina
Kudos: 4





	A Touch in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Another Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096105) by [LittleLuxray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxray/pseuds/LittleLuxray). 



_Graduation_. He had been dreading it since he started the school year. It was his last year at Aoba Johsai. "Shittykawa." the voice of the 'oh so familiar' ace he played with at his side for three years, Iwaizumi Hajime.

"Yaho," Oikawa lifted a hand to wave at the short-haired ace with his usual polite smile on his face. The phone he had previously been peeking at now being stuffed back into his jacket pocket.

"It's started." Iwaizumi said.

The ceremony itself felt shorter than it should have. Perhaps that was his sentimental self talking. When he looked up he met the dark brown lenses that belonged to what he would label as his best friend before he chose to look away with a sigh.

Oikawa pulled his phone from his pocket, staring down at the text.

 **Netflix and** **chill?** The contact was none other than a Kie as it was labeled. Oikawa couldn't help a smile at that.

 **Yeah, give me about twenty. I'll ditch the after party.** He sent back to the contact named Kie.

A hand on his shoulder caught him off guard,he quickly pocketed his phone before turning to see Iwaizumi. "Where are you going?" The former ace questioned.

"I have a date, per say. It was nice but I'm afraid I'll have to skip the after party, Iwa-chan." Oikawa gave the male a smile before he put his phone in his pocket.

"Why don't you bring her? I'm sure she'd enjoy herself at the party." Iwaizumi suggested.

 _Funny, considering she is he._ He thought. "Sorry, we're staying in and watching a movie before _she_ has to go back home." He said, a smile twitching at the corner of his rosy lips. "I'll catch you later, Iwa-chan." The former captain gave Iwaizumi's shoulder a pat before he headed towards the exit.

"Iwaizumi, hey. Where's Oikawa going?" He heard Matsukawa ask.

"A date, apparently." Iwaizumi replied with a shrug. "Later, Crappykawa." The former ace called after the retreating Oikawa.

Oikawa smiled sadly at the nickname his childhood best friend called him.

**~~~~**

"Hey, Tooru." The raven-haired male grinned as he tugged at Oikawa's shirt with a smile. "Are you listening, _Nii-chan_!" 

Oikawa smiled and wrapped his arms around the male before him before he planted a kiss on his nose. "Of course, Kie-san!" The auburn-haired male said.

"Is the movie almost over?" Oikawa asked, a hand tucking a long strand of black hair behind Kieran's ear.

"I think so," he said with a smile.

Oikawa stood up. "I'll grab us something to eat, I'll be back soon."

Kieran grinned at that and sat up. "Can I come with you?" He asked, his pale amber lenses lighting up at seeing a part of Oikawa's hometown.

"Sure, why not." The auburn-haired male said. Oikawa grabbed his Aoba Johsai windbreaker, slipping it on. Kieran looped his arm through Oikawa's with a dopey grin.

The night was warm, warmer than Oikawa thought it would be. "Japan is so pretty." Kieran mused beside Oikawa as they walked down the street, arms looped.

Oikawa chuckled at that, his smile warm and bright as he looked at the male beside him.

The closest convenience store just happened to be the one not too far from Karasuno, that at least meant he would get to avoid any of his former teammates. "This isn't close to Aoba Johsai, is it?" Kieran asked, taking notice of Oikawa's thoughtful expression. "They don't know about us yet do they?" He asked.

Oikawa glanced at Kieran. "No, I never told them. I prefer to keep my private life, well.. _private_ _."_ Kieran nodded at that.

"Not even Iwaizumi?" He asked, head tilting at the question.

"No. He assumes I'm with some girl right now. Besides, they'll all be at the party."He said.

Oikawa looked over at Kieran. "Does that bother you? That they don't know?" He asked.

Kieran shook his head. "No, not at all." The raven-haired male's fingers tightened on Oikawa's arm as someone spoke.

"Oikawa." The former captain was surprised to hear none other than his protégé.

"Tobio-kun, what a surprise." Oikawa said, a smirk appearing on his lips. Kieran's fingers release Oikawa's arm as the other male glanced at their contact but said nothing.

"Kageyama-kun, why'd you ru-.. The Grand King!" A wide eyed orange-haired boy appeared behind Tobio.

Oikawa looked down at the small boy. "If it isn't Chibi-chan." The shrimp gave him a glare at that but didn't speak. Oikawa noticed that he was holding the edge of Kageyama's jacket and almost commented on it before a shadow seemed to loom over Kieran.

Kieran backed up, bumping into Oikawa as he stared up at the shadow. Oikawa turned to see they all blonde that Karasuno had. "Whoa," Kieran whispered. "He's tall." The blonde, Tsukishima, sneered down at the raven-haired male.

Oikawa sighed and grabbed Kieran's arm before dragging him further into the store. "I swear they think they run this damn store." He muttered as they stopped in an aisle of bowl noodles.

Kieran finally spoke after being so silent. "Were they from your protege's school?"

"Protégé? Please. Tobio wishes he was that cool." Oikawa said with a snort before he continued. "But.. yes. That was just three of Karasuno's starting lineup."

Oikawa grabbed two bowls before he handed them to Kieran. "Let's go, I don't want to be in this part of town anymore." Kieran stumbled after him once the food was paid for.

He could hear Tsukishima calling Tobio and his orange-haired shadow idiots before it fell silent then the tangerine was arguing about the phrase alone.

Oikawa sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as Kieran followed. The setter couldn't help but think about how Aoba Johsai had lost to Karasuno that second time. It was even more frustrating that they had gone to beat Shiratorizawa. _Damn, Ushiwaka._ The male thought with another irritated huff. When they were far enough away from the convenience store he leaned against a tree, closing his eyes as he tried to gather himself.

Kieran moved to stand before Oikawa, the bag with their food crinkling as he did so. The raven-haired male shuffled closer before they were inches apart. He leaned forward to softly press his lips to Oikawa's. 

Oikawa could tell that Kieran hadn't expected Oikawa to tug him closer, their chests now firmly pressed together. The soft feeling of Kieran's lips on his worked even better than his normal exercise to calm down. Soft and warm, inviting and intoxicating all the same.

Oikawa broke the contact between their lips, a frustrated groan pushing past his rosy lips. His fingers digging into the soft flesh of Kieran's waist as he tried to pace both himself and the boy before him. "Tooru.." The male let out a breathy whimper. "Don't stop it."

"We're in public, Kie-chan." He responded lightly, a hand coming up to hold the male's cheek. Kieran pressed his face more firmly into his lover's palm.

"I-..I don't care. Let them see. I don't care." He whined out softly.

 _But I do._ That wasn't something he could voice out so easily so he just stayed quiet. "Let's get home first, okay?"

It took some convincing for Kieran but eventually he gave in with a heavy sigh and gave a small stomp of his foot before he trudged after Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is currently being edited as we speak. For anyone who would be willing to do so, I'm looking for someone who can help as a sort of editor for this fanfic series. I'll be leaving my Discord available for messaging as well as my Discord server in which you can discuss and ask questions about all of my fanfics currently being written.


End file.
